His Secret and Her Piggyback Ride
by xNaughtiexChibixBunniex
Summary: ‘You know she irritates me.’ He answered quickly. ‘Yes, but even though she does you don’t hate her; you don’t push her away; you don’t tell her to stop; you don’t reject her… I bet you’re just scared that you’ll like her when you give her a chance.’ NxT


**His Secret and Her Piggy-Back Ride**

_By *Naughtie Chibi Bunnie*_

**Summary: '**You know she irritates me.' He answered quickly. 'Yes, but even though she does you don't hate her; you don't push her away; you don't tell her to stop; you don't reject her… I bet you're just scared that you'll like her when you give her a chance.' **NxT. ;3 one shot.**

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to CLAMP. So don't sue me okay? I'm too young to go to jail.

**Notie:** Whew. First ficcie. Hope you'll like it. Happy Valentines and Happy Chinese New Year. Kong Hei Fat choy. Enjoy. *smiles*

.~-=+*+=-~..N x T.~-=+*+=-~.

A groan escaped from Touya's lips as he walked through the busy corridor. Classes were already over and everyone was preparing to home; everyone except him.

He frowned at the thought.

"Oh c'mon Touya, I bet Akizuki-chan didn't mean that." He heard a gentle yet teasing voice beside him. He glanced at the owner and saw his usual Cheshire cat smile on his face.

"And I bet she didn't mean to get me into detention with her either." He sarcastically remarked and sighed.

"Well… yes." Yukito, his best friend answered quickly. "But I think it was rather cute of her to tell sensei that the color yellow doesn't suit you."

Touya's brows met as he looked at the silver haired male. "But did she have to say that in front of the whole class? Besides, what do I care about the color we are going to wear?"

"You don't but Akizuki-chan does." Yukito teased.

"Yes unfortunately she does. She cared for everything I don't." He mumbled and sighed.

"By everything, do you mean everything that involves you?"

Touya stared at Yukito and frowned. "Are you really my friend Yukito?"

"Of course. We've known each other for a long time and I know almost everything you are thinking. Well, everything except Akizuki-chan. I still can't decode that part yet." His friend stated in a matter of a fact tone.

"You know she irritates me." He answered quickly.

"Yes, but even though she does you don't hate her; you don't push her away; you don't tell her to stop; you don't reject her; you—" Yukito added with a huge grin.

"Alright, I get it." He answered with a displeased face.

"Oh c'mon Touya… she's been courting you since junior high. It's been almost three years, you should say yes to her already." He teased.

"Are you kidding me? That girl's going to be the death of me." He replied blandly.

Yukito smiled and shook his head at his friend. "I bet you're just scared that you'll like her when you give her a chance." He coaxed.

Touya stopped walking and looked at his friend. "I'm not going to fall on that one Yuki."

"Hmm… then I bet that you're only being cold to Akizuki-chan to hide the fact that you might be in love with her." The silver head male added with a wider grin.

"Now you're being ridiculous." Touya answered and shook his head. "I'm going to look for Akizuki-san, we still need to report to sensei about our punishment." He turned around and walked towards the teacher's lounge.

"I bet that I'm right and you're just embarrassed."

Touya glared at his friend who was smiling like an idiot. "That's not even funny Yuki." He continued walking and waved goodbye at his friend. "See you tomorrow Yukito."

Meanwhile Yukito's smile faded as he looked at Touya. He placed a hand on his chin and thought of a way to crack his good ole friend. 'Surely, that would work.' He thought as he walked back to their classroom.

.~-=+*+=-~..N x T.~-=+*+=-~.

"Found you." A deep male voice startled the brunette who was silently escaping.

She glanced behind her and saw Touya with a stern look in his face. She dryly laughed and said, "Oh hey Touya. What's up?"

"Don't what's up me… You were trying to escape detention again right?" Touya mumbled and sighed. He walked towards the female and grabbed her bag. "I'll take this."

"Hey!" Nakuru whined as he raised her bag. "I don't want to be punished."

"You should have thought of that sooner." He replied and handed a broom to her. He passed her and walked towards the garden.

"Hey! What is this for?" Nakuru asked and followed him. "Are you supposed to ride this thing-y?"

Touya didn't reply and quietly walked. Nakuru pouted and frowned.

"I was just asking…" She softly spoke and stared at him. She couldn't help feel a little guilty at what she did. Really, all she wanted was to make her teacher reconsider her choices for colors. She knew that she doesn't have any say in her teacher's decision but he should consider what color suit Touya. If it was a shade of blue or black, she would have kept her mouth shut. But no, it had to be yellow. Didn't her teacher know that blue and yellow doesn't match? What kind of teacher would be that inconsiderate?

"Hey Akizuki, are you listening to me?" His voice interrupted her thoughts.

She quickly nodded and replied, "Yes!"

Touya looked at her suspiciously. "You don't even have the slightest idea what I just said right?"

She laughed dryly. He sighed and shook his head.

"We're to clean this place. The teacher said that it was just a mild offense so cleaning would be enough." Touya repeated as he swept the fallen leaves of the tree.

"But that's the duty of the janitors." Nakuru whined.

"Just do it." He ordered.

"Alright."

In the end, she had no choice but to clean the place. After a few minutes, they were done. Nakuru tiredly slouched her butt on the ground.

"I'm so tired." She closed her eyes and wiped her sweat trickling down her face. She opened her eyes and looked at the Sakura tree. She smiled and sighed. She closed her eyes again and tried to relax. Soon, she found herself being lullaby to sleep. She yawned and decided to take a short nap before leaving.

Meanwhile, Touya had already returned the brooms to the stock room and had brought his things. He was ready to go home when he remembered that Nakuru's things were still with him.

He decided to look for her again and go home with her. He realized that Nakuru was sorry for what she did earlier. He also knew that she didn't mean for that to happen. He sighed and shook her head.

'I guess Yuki is right' He thought. 'Although, only at that fact that she didn't mean it.' He quickly added and looked for her.

He spotted her sitting in one of the Cheery Blossom trees. He walked towards her and noticed that she wasn't moving. He quickly strolled towards her. He was relieved to see that she was only sleeping. He thought something might have happened to her.

He kneeled on one knee and looked at the sleeping face of his playful seatmate. "So troublesome." He mumbled and looked at her. Then his frown disappeared and a smile escaped on his lips.

He noticed that a few Sakura petals were on her long mahogany curls. He gently brushed the petals away. Then he couldn't help notice how pretty she looked up close.

A few hair strands fell on her face and he pushed it back. Then he touched her cheek. His hands were cold against her warm apricot skin. He couldn't help be amazed at that fact. _Was she always this warm?_ He knew she had a warm personality but he didn't expect that part. Then his gaze went lower and he found himself looking at her lips_. Were they always that pink?_ Then as if he was hypnotized, his face went closer to hers and soon his lips were on hers.

As soon as he realized what he had done, he pulled away. His cheeks burned at his actions. He covered his mouth and blamed his rampaging hormones. 'What the hell was I doing?' He scolded himself and frowned.

Luckily, she didn't wake up. He sighed and brushed his hair with a hand. Before he could lose himself any further, he decided to carry her to his back and go home.

.~-=+*+=-~..N x T.~-=+*+=-~.

"So how was detention?" Yukito asked as they biked towards school. He was wearing a huge grin on his face.

"Tiring." He quickly replied.

"Hmm… I bet."

Touya couldn't help frown at his sentence. "You bet huh?"

Yukito chuckled. "Yup. I bet that Akizuki-chan would be excited to see you today."

"Isn't she always?" He remarked and raised a brow.

"Ah… but today's special isn't it?"

"What do you mean by that?" Touya asked he stopped and parked his bike.

As soon as he stepped on the school building, two arms encircled around his neck. "Touya! Ohayo!"

"Hey Akizuki get off me… you're really heavy." Touya commented coldly.

"Am I?" Nakuru asked and looked at Touya. "But you were able to bring me home yesterday weren't you?"

"Yes, weren't you?" Yukito repeated and passed the couple. "Good morning Akizuki-chan. I'll see you two later okay?"

The couple heard him chuckle as he left. Nakuru was surprised at Yukito's sentence but Touya was even more shocked to know that his friend knew what happened yesterday.

Nakuru stared at Touya and asked naively, "Hey do you think he saw us yesterday?"

Touya frowned at the thought of his friend spying on him. "How should I know?" He answered and sighed. 'I hope that's the only thing he saw.' Then he looked down at the brunette who's arms where still encircled on his neck. "How long are you planning to cling on me?" He asked with a stern face.

"Until you have the urge to kiss me." Nakuru teased and grinned widely.

He couldn't help blush at the thought.

She was surprised at his expression. With her eyes widened, she mumbled "You're blushing Touya! Is it possible you want to kiss me! I don't mind you being my first kiss!" She added and giggled. "Waah! So cute!"

"W-who would want to kiss a kid like you," He stated and walked away from her.

"Hey Touya! Wait!!" Nakuru yelled and followed Touya.

Meanwhile, Yukito smiled with triumph as he sat on his chair. 'Hmm… looks like my plan work.' He thought and grinned wider. 'Knew that would do the trick.'

Then he felt his friend sat on his chair behind him. He grinned and glance at him.

Touya looked at him with a stern face. "Not a word."

"Alright. But still, I won the bet, right?" He teased.

Touya frowned and replied, "Yeah… but not all of them."

He grinned wider. "Oh I don't know about that." Then he smiled at Nakuru and then looked at Touya. "Wanna bet?"

He groaned at dissatisfaction while Nakuru merely stared at the two males alternately.

~fin~

.~-=+*+=-~..N x T.~-=+*+=-~.

A/N: So how was it? I hope it wasn't too bad for my first try. I really liked this pair and I wanted to portray the cute side of Touya, the charms of Nakuru and the naughty side of Yukito. Hehe, LoL. So do you what plan Yukito did? LOL. Anyway place do review if you want. Tata for now guys!

_Ja mata nee…:3_

**~*n.c.b.* 3**


End file.
